Secrets and Lies
by amyb9090
Summary: Cade LaSalle is involved in a crime and his brother has to get him out.
1. Chapter 1

"Secrets and Lies"

"You mean to tell me that you sat in that squad room and lied about the whole thing?" Dwayne asked, staring straight into the eyes of his young agent. Chris nodded subtlety. "Now would be a very good time for you to answer me."

"Yes, sir, but it's not what you think."

"Christopher, I don't even know what to say right now."

"Then let me explain."

"This ought to be really good," Dwayne looked at his wrist watch. "You have five minutes."

"It's gonna take a lot longer than that, King."

"Well, it's all you have and you've just wasted thirty seconds. Spill."

"I lied to protect someone I care about."

"That's completely obvious, but why? Did this person do something wrong?"

Chris shook his head. "No, sir. A lot of people would have thought that he did though."

"Cade?" Chris nodded. "Why didn't you come to me? You know I would have helped you."

"I thought I could handle it on my own."

"Well it's quite obvious that you couldn't. What exactly did Cade do, if he wasn't involved in the robbery?"

"He was in the wrong place at the wrong time, King."

"Will you stop beating around the damn bush and give me a straight answer, Christopher? I can't help you if I don't know what happened."

"I don't think you need to be involved."

"I'm already involved because it's now a Navy case. Tell me the whole story from start to finish and don't leave anything out."

Chris drew a breath. "King…"

"This isn't up for debate. I can't help get him out of this if I don't know how he's involved."

"I don't need you to help get him out of this."

"You want your brother to spend time in prison?" Chris shook his head. "Well, that's exactly where he's headed if you don't tell me what happened."

Chris sat down at his desk. He propped his feet up on a chair. "It all started about a month ago. Cade came to visit and decided to stay. I helped him get a job with a friend of mine who owns a hardware store. He'd been doing real well. Taking his meds, staying away from the bars and gave up drinking all together. He and I kept similar hours so we'd hang out like we used to when we were kids."

"Then what?"

"One night, he didn't come home when I expected him to. I called and sent texts, but there was no answer. I wasn't too worried because there were a few times when he stayed at a friend's house, but he always called to tell me when he wasn't coming home."

"Where was he?"

"He and his buddy from work showed up about three-o'clock in the morning."

"Were they drunk?"

"No. They were just really happy about something, but I told Cade we could talk about it later."

****FLASHBACK******

"Heya, little brother," Cade said, walking into Chris' room. "You awake?"

"I am now," Chris replied, groggily. "It's three AM, Cade. Where have you been?"

"None of your business, little bro."

"Then why the hell did you wake me up?"

"I just thought I'd tell you that me and Trey got a new job."

"What about Jon at the hardware store? You know what strings I pulled to get you that job, Cade."

"Relax, baby brother. I didn't say I quit the hardware store. I just took on another job."

"One that keeps you out til the wee hours of the morning? What kind of job is it?"

"Delivery."

"Delivering what? Pizza, take out?"

"You worry too much, Chris."

"I'm just trying to protect you, Cade. Your judgment isn't always the best."

"I could say the same about you."

"Look, I'm tired. I didn't get home til after midnight myself because of a case we were working. I have to be at the office at seven. Just go to sleep and we can talk about it later."

"Okay. Night, Chris."

Chris rolled over onto the opposite side of the bed and fell fast asleep.

****END FLASHBACK******

"Let's see, that was three weeks ago when you fell asleep twice at your desk and once in the car when we were on an investigation. You told me you stayed out with friends that morning."

"You remember that far back?"

"Yes, because I threatened twice to send you home if you couldn't stay awake."

"I'm sorry I lied to you."

"What you do in your personal time is just that. Personal. I just get involved when it's affecting your work." Pride sat down across from Chris. "Did you and Cade ever talk about the job?"

"A couple days later I was putting some laundry away. I opened the top drawer of his dresser and found five hundred dollar bills under some socks."

"That's a lot of money. Did he just get paid?"

"He got paid on Thursday and I helped him start a bank account and put the money in. He hadn't set up direct deposit yet."

"You think he went behind your back and pulled the money out?"

"No. I went and checked his bank account online. It was all still there."

"Where did the money come from?"

"I sent a text to Cade telling him that when he got home we needed to talk and to not be late."

"Let me guess, he didn't show up until three again."

"Yeah, but this time, I waited up for him."

****FLASHBACK*****

The front door opened and Cade walked in. He tiptoed through the living room. "Hold it, brother," Chris said from the shadows of the room. "Did you get my message that said we needed to talk?"

Cade turned and looked at Chris. "I had to work."

Chris picked up the money from the coffee table. "Where did you get this money, Cade?"

"I told you, I picked up another job."

"No delivery job in the world pays you this kind of money. Who are you working for and what are you delivering?"

"I can't tell you that."

"Why not? Is it illegal?"

"No. I just don't know what I'm delivering. We just get a pick up and a drop off location."

Chris rubbed his forehead with his hand. "Cade, think about this. Picking up and delivering in the middle of the night? Paid cash for a job? It's obvious that the person you are working for doesn't want anyone to know what you are doing, or else you'd be doing it in the daytime."

"I'll quit if you want me to."

"I think that might be a good idea."

"Alright, I'll tell them tomorrow. I'm sure going to miss that extra money, though."

"The hardware store is enough, Cade. If you need something and you don't have enough I'll help you."

"That's the point, Chris. I don't want your help. With this, I didn't even need to ask."

"Promise me you'll quit."

"I will. I don't have another delivery until the day after tomorrow, but I'll tell him I can't do it."

"Get some sleep, brother."

"Night, Chris."

*****END FLASHBACK******

"I'm starting to see where this is going."

"So you understand why I didn't come to you?"

Pride shook his head. "Actually, I don't. You're a federal agent, Christopher. If you even have a suspicion of illegal activity you need to report it."

"I wasn't sure what it was he was doing."

"But, you knew it wasn't on the up and up?"

"And Cade told me he would quit."

"But did he?"

"That's where things got complicated."

"They wouldn't let him."

Chris shook his head. "He came home and told me it was all taken care of, but the next night he was gone until nearly five. I got really worried."

*****FLASHBACK**********

Cade walked in the front door and shut it behind him. Chris walked in the living room from the kitchen. "Where the hell have you been?"

"I tried to quit but they wouldn't let me."

Chris looked at his brother's bruised face. "What happened?"

"They beat me up."

"I can see that. Who was it, Cade? Give me a name and Pride and I will go pick him up."

"I can't do that."

"Why won't they let you quit?"

"They said I have to see the job through to the end."

Chris sat down on the couch. Cade followed him. "Whatever they are doing is not legal and they are trying to keep you silent. When is your next job?"

"Tonight."

"I want you to call the person in charge and tell them you have someone else who is interested in the job."

"Who?"

"Me, dammit!"

"Why would you want to do something you know isn't right?"

"I'm going to put myself under cover and then bring the evidence to the police. We can bring down the entire operation and all you'll have to do is testify against the people that made you do the job. You told me before you don't know what it is you're delivering."

"I tried asking once but they said that's not something I need to know."

"I don't think you'll be charged you as long as you cooperate."

"What are you going to tell Pride?"

"I haven't figured that out yet, but I'll think of something."

"I don't want you losing your job."

"You let me worry about that. I've got to go to work. You make that call and I'll meet you here so we can go together."

******END FLASHBACK********

"So you had a plan?"

"Just get the job and evidence needed to bring the whole operation down."

"When did you find out that you were picking up weapons from the Navy base?"

"I had a suspicion when we pulled up to the guard gate. I tried to look into the boxes we were loading, but I couldn't do it without someone seeing me."

"What did you plan on doing if someone realized you were a cop?"

"I didn't plan that far ahead. I guess I didn't expect it to happen."

"Cade's friend Trey doesn't know?"

"No. He never told him and Cade wasn't about to say anything. He didn't even let them know I was his brother. He introduced me as a friend. Trey was the only other one who knew we were related."

"Tell me about the first trip?"

"Cade got off at seven and came home. We rode together in my truck. I locked my badge and gun in my glove box and I had the key."

"Smart."

******FLASHBACK**********

"You think they'll let you ride with me?" Cade asked, glancing over at his brother.

"You tell me. Haven't you and Trey been riding together most nights?"

Cade nodded. "They beat him up pretty bad, though."

"Worse than you?"

Cade nodded again. "He told me at work he'd be there."

"Does he know I'm a cop?"

"No. I've never told him. He doesn't even know you're coming."

"The reason they won't let you quit is whatever they are having you deliver is illegal. They are afraid you'll go to the cops."

"I told them I won't."

"Yeah well, chances are they'll kill you before letting you stop working for them."

"I guess if I had a choice between jail and being dead I'd choose jail. At least mom and Shell could come see me."  
"You said you have no idea what you're delivering? You wouldn't be just telling me that to keep me from asking more questions, would you?"

Cade shook his head. "I have no idea and they don't like you asking questions."

Chris pulled the truck to a stop. "Let me do all the talking."

"I will."

Chris opened his glove box. "And don't tell anyone about this stuff or where it is."

"Got it."

Shutting and locking the glove box, Chris used his left hand to open the door. "Are you gonna be okay if we aren't working together on this?"

"I'll be fine, as long as I'm with Trey."

Chris followed Cade into the warehouse. "Well, Cade, who is your friend?"

"Chris. I told him how much money I was making and he said he wanted in."

"Nice to meet you, Chris. I'm Luke. Did Cade tell you what your job is?"

"He said we'd get a pickup and delivery location. All we have to do is load, drive and unload."

"That's right and tonight is the biggest payout of the whole job. If we finish each of you can make about a thousand dollars."

"You hear that, Chris? One thousand dollars."

"That sure is a lot of dough. What exactly are we picking up and delivering?"

"All you need to worry about it getting it to the location. There's no need to know what it is."

"What if I get stopped?"

"You don't," Luke said. "That's all there is to it."

"Where's the money coming from?"

"You ask too many questions. I need to know if you're in or not so I can find another driver to replace you."

"I'm in. I just don't like going in blind, that's all."

"Cade you and Trey will be riding together."

"What about me?"

Luke pointed at another man nearby. "This is Matthew. He'll be driving. You'll be riding with him. I will meet you at the drop off location. Don't do anything to attract attention and I'll see you in a few hours."

Chris followed Matthew to the truck. "Do you know what we're delivering?" He asked, climbing into the cab.

"No, but I trust Luke with my life. He knows what he's doing."

The trucks left in ten minute intervals so as not to draw any suspicion. Chris and Matthew were the last of five trucks. Chris sat back and watched out the window. "You must have been working for Luke for a long time."

"About a month, why?"

"It usually takes me longer than a month to trust someone."

"Yeah, me too, but I need the money and he came to my rescue."

The truck stopped at the gate of the Navy base. "Why are we here?"

"This is where the pickup location is."

"How many times have you been here?"

"This is the first time," Matthew explained. "Each night we have a different location."

"They are expecting us?"

"Yeah," Matthew rolled down the window. "Pick up for Luke." He said, showing the guard his documents.

"Go ahead, sir. Second road to the right. They are waiting for you."

The guard waved the truck through and Matthew continued down the road. "That was too easy," Chris said.

"They don't get too many visitors this time of night."

"What about the other trucks? Are they coming here, too."

"I don't know. We'll probably see them when we're picking up our load."

The truck bounced down the side road and pulled to a stop. Matthew backed in to the loading dock with the help of a dock worker. Chris stepped out of the cab when the truck came to a stop. He walked over to the loading dock. "Evening."

"Sir."

"How many boxes do we need to load?"

"Says here seven hundred cartons."

"Well, we'd best get started."

***END FLASHBACK********

"How long did it take to load seven hundred cartons?"

"About two hours. They weren't that big."

"And you never got a look inside?"

"No."

"Did the dock-workers seem to know what was in them?"

"Everyone was oblivious."

"What about the other trucks?"

"There was one other truck on our dock, but it wasn't Cade and Trey," Chris explained. "I found out later they were in another area of the base."

"You had to have known we would pick up the case if one of the trucks got stopped."

"I admit, the minute we pulled up to the base I knew it was a bad idea. I didn't know that one of the teams was caught until I got here the next morning and you told me."

***FLASHBACK*****

Chris sat down at his desk. "Where's Pride?" he asked, looking first at Gregorio and then at Percy.

"He got a phone call and walked upstairs," Sonja said. "You look like you just woke up. Late night?"

"Yeah, you could say that. Do we have a case?"

"He hasn't come back down yet."

"Anyone know who called?"

"I hear him say 'Leon'," Sonja said, "so I'm assuming it's director Vance.

At that moment Pride came down the stairs. "Grab your gear. Thousands of de-commissioned weapons were stolen from a Navy warehouse last night. Two men were caught with a truck load."

Chris suddenly sat back down. "Who caught them?"

"ATF. Apparently, they've been working a case for a month involving stolen weapons. This is the first time it's involved a Navy base though. Director wants us to look into it from our end and see if we can figure out where the rest of the weapons went."

"How many are missing?"

"There were about two thousand cases of weapons being sent to a plant to be destroyed. The dock workers said they were loaded in the trucks and taken away by drivers who had all the paperwork in order."

"How many trucks are missing?"

"Four. Each with a driver and a passenger."

"ATF have any other leads?"

"Not yet. What do you know about this, Christopher?"

"Nothing, King. I just…."

"We're wasting time standing around here. Let's go."

Chris followed the team down the road in his own truck. As they got closer, Chris turned off before getting to the back gate of the base. His phone began to ring as soon as Pride noticed he wasn't behind him. Chris ignored the first two calls, but answered when Pride called a third time. "Where the hell did you go?"

"Sorry, King. I think I got food poisoning or something. My stomach's real upset. I need to go home."

"Does this have something to do with this case we're working, Christopher?"

"No, sir. I don't feel good."

"Alright. I'll call you later to check on you. Get yourself some seltzer water to settle your stomach."

"Yes, sir."

Chris drove toward home. He called Cade's cell phone until he answered. "What's wrong, little brother?"

"We have a problem. I'm on my way to pick you up."

"Is it mom?"

"No. I'll explain when I get there."

****END FLASHBACK****

"You explained the whole thing to Cade, yet you couldn't tell me."

"I told him I was going to tell you today and he agreed it was time."

"The time to tell me was when we caught the case, Christopher. Actually, you should have come to me a lot sooner than that."

"I know, and I'm sorry. I'm here now, aren't I?"

"And we're back to the fact that you lied to me. I asked you point blank if you knew something about this case and you told me 'no'."

"You understand why I did it?"

"Understanding doesn't make it right, Christopher. You understand that, don't you?"

Chris nodded. "Yes, sir." Chris took a deep breath and let it out slowly. "What now?"

"I can't believe I'm asking this but do you think your cover is still good?"

"Absolutely."

"I have to let ATF know what's going on."

"What about Cade?"

"I think the fact that he didn't know what he was transporting and if he helps us bring down this whole operation will help his case."

"I don't want him involved anymore.

"It's too late for that, Christopher. We pull him out now it will blow your cover and put him in more danger than he's already in. "

"What are you going to tell the director?"

"I'm going to tell him we are putting you under cover. I'll leave out the fact that you already were under without permission or back-up for that matter," Pride explained. "At least for now he doesn't have to know the real story."

"Wait, you're going to tell him after the fact?"

"I haven't decided yet, Christopher. Right now I'm just winging it kinda like you've been doing."

"Can you guarantee Cade won't go to prison if he helps?"

"No," Pride said, shaking his head. "I also can't guarantee you'll still have a job. But if you're willing to risk all of that for your brother…."

"I am, but Cade won't like it."

"The way I see it, neither of you have a choice."

"Make that call to ATF. I will go pick up Cade."

"No. I'll send Percy and Gregorio to pick him up. I don't want you out of my sight."

Chris nodded. "I'm sorry, King."

"I'm not so sure you are, Christopher," Pride answered. "Stay here. That's an order." Pride walked into the kitchen where Sonja and Tammy were waiting. "How much of that did you hear?"

"Sounds like LaSalle got in over his head," Sonja replied. "What are we gonna do?"

"You two are going to pick up Cade LaSalle at Christopher's place. You're gonna bring him back here and we'll get set up for this sting operation."

"What if Cade fights us?" Gregorio asked.

"That won't happen because I'm going to have Christopher call him and tell him you're on the way. When you get here, he goes straight through the courtyard to interrogation. Text me when you get here and I'll meet you in there. Do not, under any circumstances tell Christopher when you get here. Am I clear?"

Sonja and Gregorio answered in unison. "Yes, sir."


	2. Chapter 2

"I want Chris," Cade said. "You gotta bring him to me."

"Cade, listen to me," Pride said, sitting down next to the man. "You aren't in any trouble."

"If I'm not in trouble why am I sitting in an interrogation room? Why didn't you take me into the conference room or you squad room. If I'm not a criminal, why are you treating me like one?"

"Because I need you separated from your brother for a while."

"I'm not gonna talk until he's here."

Pride looked at the window. "Sonja, come here."

A moment later the interrogation room door opened. "You want me to go get him, Pride?"

Pride nodded. "Just be prepared. He's gonna be quite angry that he wasn't told Cade was here."

"I got this," Sonja said and closed the door behind her.

"He's on his way, Cade," Pride said, moving to the other side of the table. "I wish you'd trust me."

"If I'm not in trouble that means he is."

"You let me handle him. He's my agent. He and I have some serious talking to do when this is over, but you don't need to worry."

"I told him I didn't think it was a good idea for him to be involved. He never listens to me.

"You have that problem, too?"

Cade cracked a smile. "The only one he usually listens to is mama and that's when she's threatening to give him a beating."

"I haven't had to use that tactic yet, but the thought has crossed my mind."

Sonja walked into the squad room. "Hey."

"Hey yourself," Chris replied. "Where is everyone?"

"Before I tell you I want you to remember, I'm just the messenger. This wasn't my call."

"What the hell are you talking about, Percy?"

"Pride had us bring Cade in through the courtyard so you wouldn't know he was here. Cade's asking for you and Pride sent me to get you."

Chris stood straight up. "And you went along with it?"

"I followed my orders."

"You're my partner! You're supposed to have my back!"

"And I do, LaSalle. Pride was very clear, though and I'm more afraid of him than I am of you." Sonja took a deep breath and let it out. "Can we go?"

Chris stowed his weapon in his desk drawer. "Yeah."

The pair walked out through the courtyard. Sonja stopped at the door to the observation room. "Hey, for what it's worth, I'm sorry."

"Yeah, I know."

"We can talk about it when it's all over. We're good now, though. Right?"

"For now," Chris said, putting his hand on the door to the interrogation room. "For now."

As the door opened Cade rose from his chair. "It's about time, little brother."

The door shut. "Sorry, Cade," Chris said, eyeing Pride. "I didn't even know you were here yet."

Sonja stood on the other side of the two way mirror. "Is he really pissed with you?" Gregorio asked.

Sonja nodded. "I think he's angrier at Pride."

"Probably. I would be, too," Tammy replied. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah. I'll be fine."

"No." Cade said. "I don't want to do anything to jeopardize your career, Chris."

"I've already jeopardized my own career, Cade," Chris said. "We need to continue this to keep you from going to prison."

"I'd rather go to prison than see you lose your job."

"You're always looking out for me, big brother. It's time for me to look out for you. I already told Pride everything and we're gonna see this through to the end. It'll all work out."

"We need your help, Cade," Pride said. "You should listen to Christopher. He knows what he's talking about."

"So, we just do what we did the other night. Drive?"

"Yeah," Chris replied. "Pride and the rest of my team will do the rest."

"It's dangerous," Pride said. "But we're not going to let anything happen to either of you."

"What about the rest of you? Isn't it dangerous for you?"

"Cade, Pride has been doing this since you were in diapers. He's still here, isn't he?"

Cade nodded. "Yeah, but what about your partner and that other agent?"

"Gregorio used to be with the FBI. She lives for danger. And Percy can take care of herself."

"You shouldn't have to protect your big brother," Cade said. "It should be the other way around."

"We'll have each other's back," Chris said. "Alright?"

Cade nodded and looked at Pride. "Don't you let anything happen to my little brother, Agent Pride."

"You have my word," Pride said. "Nothing is going to happen to either of you." Pride turned toward the window. "Percy, Gregorio."

The two female agents threw each other a worried look and walked out of the observation room into the interrogation room. "Are you done?" Percy asked.

"With Cade," Pride said. "Take him to the squad room and I'll be there in a few minutes."

Cade rose and followed Percy out the door. Chris sat down across from his boss at the table. "Why didn't you tell me Cade was here?"

"Because it was easier that way," Pride replied. "You and I need to talk."

"Obviously. I'm the only one left in here besides you."

"Drop the attitude, Christopher," Pride said, staring into the younger agent's eyes. "This is serious."

"I'm being as serious as I can be, King."

"Are you going to let me speak without being sarcastic and disrespectful?" Chris nodded. "I didn't hear you."

"Yes, sir."

"That's better. I need your head on straight to keep this from going south."

"I still don't think Cade needs to be there. I can just say he got sick or something."

"That would raise too much suspicion. I need you to focus, Christopher. I am having Percy get Cade set with a com."

"That's too risky."

"And how else do you want me to play this. I can't send either of you in blind. I need to know where you are and who you are with."

"We did it by ourselves the other night. Why not just take us down with the others?"

"That's exactly what I plan to do, but I need to know the right time to move in."

"Cade's never had a com before. He may talk when it's not necessary."

"You don't give your brother enough credit."

"I just don't want to be the reason he gets hurt, or worse."

"Your team will be there to back you up. Don't you trust that?"

Chris nodded. "More than anything in the world."

"When this is over, you and I are going to have a long talk."

"I don't need any more lectures, King."

"I wasn't planning on giving you a lecture," Pride replied. "I'm well beyond the simple lecture."

"I'll be looking forward to it," Chris said, flashing a smile and rising from the table. "How about we go get this over with?"

"I agree."

**Early the next morning***

Chris shut the door of his truck and put his seatbelt on. "You okay, Cade?"

"Just fine, baby brother. You and I make a hell of a team, don't we."

"Yeah, well let's not make a habit of it."

"No. I've had enough crime fighting for a while."

"And the next time you find a 'job' that pays you better than the one you already have, you come to me first before you take it."

"I will, Chris. I promise." Chris put the truck in reverse and backed out of the lot. "So how much trouble are you in?"

"I don't know yet," Chris replied. "I know Pride's somewhere between spitting nails and kicking my ass into next week."

"At least he got my charges dropped."

Chris nodded. "Yeah, but at what cost?"

"I told him not to go too hard on you. You were just protecting me."

"He knows that, Cade. Believe me."

"You wanna go get a bite to eat or something?"

"No," Chris said. "All I want is a hot shower and a nice warm bed. I gotta be back at the office at 0800."

"No rest for the weary, huh?"

"No. It's my job, Cade."

"Yeah. I have the day off."

"So you get to stick around the house."

"Sure."

"Cade, promise me you'll stay at the house and not go anywhere."

"I'll go stir crazy and home, Chris."

"Yeah, but you'll be safe."

A few minutes later Chris pulled the truck into the driveway. Cade exited the vehicle. "I promise I'll stay out of trouble."

"Good, because I'm not sure I can take bailing you out again."

"And you'll call me when you and Pride have your talk?"

"Yeah."

***0800***

"I want you two to make yourself scarce," Pride said "But be reachable just in case."

"You don't have to tell me twice," Gregorio said. "What do you say we go get some coffee, Percy? My treat."

"Not going to argue with that," Percy said. "Pride."

"Yeah."

"Don't kill him before the rest of us get a crack at him, huh?"

"I'll try to leave something for you, Percy." Pride watched as the two agents left. He sat down at his desk and pretended to work on his computer. He looked up when he heard footsteps. "You're late."

"I didn't hear my alarm. I got here as fast as I could. I sent you a text."

"I know," Pride said. "Let's go upstairs."

"I just saw Sonja and Gregorio leaving. We're alone."

"Christopher, aren't you in enough trouble as it is?"

Chris walked toward the stairs. "I don't know."

"Well, you are. Let's go."

Chris sat down at the table. Pride sat down across from him. "Did you tell the director what really happened?"

"No, not yet."

"Are you going to tell him?"

"I haven't decided that yet. How is Cade?"

"He was sleeping when I left," Chris replied. "He finally fell asleep around 3AM because he was worried about what you were going to do to me."

Pride stood up and started pacing the room. "I honestly don't know what to do, Chris. Things could have gone a lot differently and this could have turned out much worse."

"But it didn't. Everyone is okay. It was bad judgment."

"I'm not going to disagree with you. You know what I saw yesterday, Chris? I saw a rookie vice cop making excuses for his actions again. I saw someone who blamed other people and put others lives in danger with no regard for the rules or consequences. I saw the Christopher I knew ten years ago rearing his head again."

"King."

"I'm not finished."

"I went to bat for you when you were down back then, Chris. I went to bat for you yesterday. I put both our careers at risk."

"There's one big difference between yesterday and ten years ago, King."

"What?"

"I didn't make excuses. I came to you and told you."

"After you lied and tried to handle it on your own. That's what got you in so much trouble with Vice. Not the case itself, but not sharing information vital to the case and letting your team back you up. If you had come to me when this started I could have helped. I could have kept Cade from facing charges."

"But he's not, thanks to you."

Pride stopped and put his hands on the table in front of Chris. He stared into the young agents eyes. "I think maybe you'd better go home for a couple days."

"You're suspending me, King?"

Pride nodded. "Let's just say you're on vacation until I can sort some things out."

"So you are going to tell the director?"

"I can't lie to him, Chris. I can leave out the part where you went under-cover without permission or back-up, but he's gonna want to know why Cade was involved."

"So let me tell him."

"That's not your job."

"Then just what is my job, King? I thought we were a team. A family."

"We are."

"And families are supposed to back each other up. Stand up for each other. You taught me that, King. You taught me how to be part of a family."

"You just got through telling me that you want me to take responsibility for my own actions. Now you want to take it for me?"

"If you tell him it will get you suspended."

"That's what you wanted to do with me anyway. Wasn't it?"

"The thought crossed my mind, but the director will be much harder on you than I would."

"So suspend me instead of sending me on vacation. That way, when he asks you can tell him you've already taken care of the matter. He trusts you, doesn't he?"

Pride nodded. "Yeah." Pride stood up. "Stay here. I'll go get the paperwork done."

**Thirty minutes later***

Percy's phone buzzed. She fished it out of her back pocket. "Pride. He needs us back at the office."

"We have a case?" Gregorio asked.

"Doesn't say. We don't want to keep him waiting though."

When Gregorio and Percy arrived in the squad room, Chris was packing his back-pack. "King!" He called. "The girls are back!"

Pride came in from the kitchen. "Good. Before Chris leave I need to have a talk with all of you."

"Did we do something wrong?" Percy asked.

"No," Pride replied, "But I need to make sure from now on, we're all on the same page."

Percy sat down on the edge of Chris' desk. Gregorio sat down at her own desk. "We're listening."

"Recent events have lead me to remind all of you that no matter what you may be facing, we're a team. Although I may not be happy with your actions at the time," Pride paused and glanced at Chris. "I don't appreciate you lying to me and having to clean up a mess later." Pride looked around the room. "That being said, the next one of you who decides to hide something from me or take matters into their own hands, no matter what the circumstances, will be suspended for a week and could possibly lose their badge all together. Am I clear?" The three agents nodded. "And furthermore, if I find out that any of you are covering for each other, you'll meet the same fate."

"What happens now?" Percy asked, looking first at LaSalle and then back at Pride.

Pride sat down at his desk. "Christopher has been suspended for a week. During that time, neither of you is to have any communication with him."

"C'mon, King!"

"Christopher, we already talked about this."

"Yeah, but I thought it was just about work stuff."

"If you talk to either of them, it's going to lead to work stuff. Just so we don't have to go through this again I'm saying no communication for the week." Pride explained. "Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes, sir." Chris stood up and grabbed his backpack. He put his weapon and badge on Pride's desk. "Does that mean I can't call you, either?"

"Only if you need me, Christopher. I'll probably check on you later in the week. Be careful."

"Yeah. I will, King." Chris walked toward the door. "See you all in a week."

After Chris was out of ear-shot, Percy stood up. "Is it me or is he a little too calm about being suspended?"

"Yeah, I agree," Gregorio said. "What's up, Pride?"

"Nothing's up."

"I don't buy it," Percy said. "LaSalle's been your go to agent for five year now and you suspend him?"

"I didn't have a choice. The director will be expecting me to do something."

"Yeah, but a whole week?" Gregorio asked. "That's a lot, even for you."

"I tried to just send him on vacation and let me handle the director, but he insisted that he take the fall."

"So your boy is taking responsibility for his actions," Percy said. "Isn't that a good thing?"

Pride nodded. "I guess it is." He rose from his desk. "I've got to go call the director. You two watch the phones and come get me if we get a case."

Pride walked upstairs to the conference room. Percy sat down at her desk. "What do you think, Gregorio?"

"About what?"

"LaSalle being suspended. I've been here three years and never once has he suspended him. He's made a lot of noise and threatened to send him home, but it never happened."

"Maybe it happened just like Pride said. He didn't want to and LaSalle insisted."

"A suspension goes on his permanent record. It never comes off. Why would he want that?"

"Maybe LaSalle figured if he fell on his sword, Pride wouldn't have to. Those two do have a unique relationship. Kind of a father-son thing."

"That's my point. Something else is up and we're going to figure out what it is."

"What's with this 'we' stuff? You heard Pride. He was serious when he told us to leave LaSalle alone."

"Who said anything about LaSalle?"

TBC in the next story- Perfect Storm


End file.
